The Oni and Her Club
by Masoyan
Summary: The one thing she wanted most was love. Yet all she knows is hate; her heart filled with darkness. Now she fights a bloody battle with her enemies and herself. When lost, she finds comfort in another whose heart is as dark as hers.
1. UNO

**Hallo soulgals and genlteghosts I'm Masoyan~ a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I welcome you to my first published fanfic! I binged watch and read this series so hard because it's so goooooood! This is M because of language violence and some lovely lemons~**  
 **Owari no Seraph doesn't belong to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Hurry up and find her before the vampires do!"

"Damn bitch how dare she betray her own family!"

"We should just leave her to die!"

She ran.

17 year old Kuragari Natsuka ran as fast as her legs would take her through the forest of the mountain side in the middle of a rainy night. She had been running for nearly an hour now since she finally managed to escape from the prison that was her own home. The shouts behind her were growing faint, but she didn't dare stop.

Where would she go though? It's been three years since the Catastrophe happened. Her family survived only because they had made a deal with the vampires before it happened and they were all spared. The closest human populated cities she knew of were Shinjuku and Shibuya. Both are miles away, but she doesn't have much of a choice.

"Spread out! Daito-sama will not take kindly to failure!"

Faster she ran. She carefully sped over the wet slippery forest floor until her foot got caught under a tree root and she fell face first hard into the ground. When she rose her head, she felt warm liquid pour from her nose and a powerful surge of pain shot through her. She covered her mouth to muffle the scream of her nose being broken and curled into a ball. Her attempt at escaping the hellhole was failing. They'll lock her up in her "room" again. Her two older brothers and older sister will berate her for being a disappointment. That man who calls himself her father will beat her again.

"Pathetic," Natsuka told herself with a weak laugh. "Are you really just going to give up here? Come on Natsuka, pick your ass up and keep moving dammit."

She braced her hands on the cold ground and pushed herself up, staggering to her feet and jogged into the darkness again. No more voices followed after her. All she heard was her erratic heartbeat and the pelting rain. She'll go to Shibuya. No she needs to get to Shibuya where the headquarters of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army is located. Yet there are a lot of problems between there and where she is now. The vampires, the Four Horsemen of John, her pursuers, the distance, the rain. She'll be lucky if she manages to get out of this forest in one piece.

Her legs gave up on her and she collapsed underneath some bushes, breathing hard and still bleeding a little from her nose. Freedom didn't have a sweet taste. It was a metallic muddy taste. Her strawberry blonde hair was matted with mud and many strands feel lose from her ponytail. Grey eyes stared blankly into the blackness of the forest. She knows she's breathing and her heart is beating, but she feels dead. Just as dead as she was living in that godforsaken house.

She hugged her raincoat as close as she could to her shivering self, the soaked plain shirt underneath and her jeans forcing the warmth to leave her body. The once white sneakers she wore were now a dark brown with leaves and twigs sticking to the wet fabric. Natsuka wanted to sleep. She knew if she did that she might not wake up. Her body isn't responding to her mind yelling at her to move anymore. She just wants to close her eyes and sleep...

"What a poor little thing~ sleeping in this awful rain."

Her body shot up from a familiar voice and found herself face to face with the silver haired grinning seventh progenitor Ferid Bathory the vampire. She backed up as fast as she could, her back thumping against a tree trunk. She's definitely dead now. Ferid straightened himself and stood before Natsuka with his gentleman like grin.

"Aren't you a bit cold my dear?"

"If you're here to kill me Bathory then get on with it."

"Oh my I have no interest in killing you. That wouldn't do me any good now would it? You are rather too precious to leave this world just yet."

"Here to alert the others then?"

"Not that either. I'm just wandering this dark rainy forest and I happen to stumble upon the youngest daughter of Akamoto soak wet and shivering."

Natsuka pushed herself up along the tree, her legs weak. "Quit bullshitting and just tell me why you're here."

"You're words have quite the bite my little livestock. I told you why I'm here didn't I? You made it this far in such terrible conditions without having anyone come close to catching you. Impressive indeed."

She kept quiet this time, looking around her to see if she had any options of distracting Ferid and running for it. But she's entirely powerless and before she would even take a step, he'd kill her. Ferid easily noticed her fidgeting and in a blink of an eye he had a hand tightly around her throat, holding her up against the tree. She gripped onto his arm, clawing at the sleeve and gasping for air.

"Humans are such weak creatures aren't they? They keep trying to find new ways to wipe us vampires out, but they haven't done much."

"B-bakoff..."

"I have something you might like my little flower. You're going to Shibuya and speak with the head of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army right?"

Natsuka flinched.

"I take that as a yes." He dropped her along with a sealed metallic case the size of a book that landed in her lap as she choked and coughed to breathe. "This should help you greatly when speaking with them."

"W-why are you...why are you helping me?"

"Oh don't get me wrong my dear I'm not really helping you. I know you want to kill me and the rest of the vampires that walk this world, but I think it's more fun watching two sworn enemies fight over such ridiculous things. Don't you agree? Try not to die on the way to Shibuya alright?"

She was going to ask about the case, but Ferid had vanished before she could. It felt a little heavy and the raindrops tinked as they hit it. She traced a hand over it and felt a symbol etched in the metal, but couldn't tell what it was. Whatever this may be, Natsuka had a feeling it wouldn't be something to her liking. She stood up slowly and took off running again, not looking back once.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

It had been a week since then and Natsuka had finally reached Shibuya. But she still had some ways to go. During those seven days, she managed to find some water and food, a couple of places to bathe and sleep as well as some clean clothes. Yet she was way beyond exhausted and her body ached. She staggered down the abandoned streets, holding onto a metal pipe and wondering when a Four Horsemen of John would show up or when a vampire might ambush her. She had a feeling that it was Ferid's plan of keeping them away until she was behind the walls of Shibuya. The idea of a vampire helping her didn't sit well with her stomach.

When she felt like collapsing again, the giant defensive wall of Shibuya came into view. She had made it and before dark too. The sun was setting though so she quickened her wobbly pace, tossing the pipe aside. It wasn't quite the feeling of relief she felt in her heart. It was more of a determination. Now that's she here, she can join the Vampire Extermination Unit. The two guards that were posted there tensed up and stood ready to fight when the battered out of breath Natsuka stumbled before them.

"Identify yourself!"

"My name...my name is Kuragari Natsuka. I'm hear to speak with the one in charge."

"Kuragari?" the other guard muttered. "I've heard of them. Aren't they joined with the Akamoto family?"

"Yes they are. Do you have any proof?"

Natsuka glared and let out a growl as she pulled out a silver pocket watch with a black sun, the Kuragari family crest, adoring the front and held it out before them. They verified it and become a little more at ease as she placed the watch back in her coat pocket.

"You aren't a vampire right?"

"I'm offended. I spent a whole goddamn week running from the vampires. Do I look like one to you?"

"N-no we just needed to make sure. And we-"

"If you're even thinking that I'm bait I will take that sword and shove it through your throat."

The two guards flinched back from her remark and looked at each other. They turned away from her for a moment, muttering among themselves on what to do. Natsuka was patient. Since she's here, she doesn't have to worry about too many enemy attacks. She can almost feel Ferid's amused gaze on her back and hear his sick laughter of enjoyment. She let out an angry breath, cursing him quietly and the guards turned back.

"Alright Kuragari-san, we'll take you to speak with Hiiragi Tenri-sama."

* * *

 **Tada! First chapter is done! If there's anything confusing now have no worries. Over time things will be explained and be more elaborated. Gotta make it interesting right? Sorry if it may seem a little short.**  
 **I do hope you enjoyed it. Ciao amici!**


	2. DUE

**Hallo it's Masoyan again~ nice to see you here. Wandering right along into chapter 2 when we get to meet the oh so hot Guren! When I first saw him I was like oh my gaaaaaawd he's so fine!**  
 **Owari no Seraph doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Ichinose Guren wasn't sure what to expect of the person that had just walked into the conference room. They were all discussing more battle plans and possible location of vampire strongholds when a messenger arrived saying it was of urgency. A few moments later a pale haired, silver eyed girl that looked a couple years younger than him walked in wearing street clothes and a coat that had seen better days. There was faint bruising on her ivory face, mostly around her nose where it looked like it was broken and crudely fixed and a visible scar across her nose as well.

He was thinking that it was probably another human experiment done by the vampires that somehow managed to escape. There was something about her eyes that made him uneasy. All he saw was hatred in them.

"This better be more important than our meeting," Kureto stated calmly with venom in his words.

The head of JIDA Hiiragi Tenri raised his left mechanical hand. "Quiet down Kureto and let her speak. State your name and business."

"My name is Kuragari Natsuka, the youngest daughter of Akamoto Daito and Kuragari Arashi. I'm here to speak with the head of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army," she answered clearly and tossed a silver pocket watch across the table.

Her voice was like a steady rainfall yet it had authority and power to be called a storm. The way she spoke wasn't quite meant to be respectful, but more to show that she had no fear of anyone in this room. Guren recognized those names. Akamoto being a well known rich family from Hinode in the Nishitama District of Tokyo. The Kuragari are an old family supposedly being originally from China and specialist in curses and demons. He did wonder why she doesn't carry the Akamoto name if she really is that man's flesh and blood.

"The Kuragari family? What's someone like that doing here?"

"There's a matter of importance about the Akamoto family I'd like to discuss with you."

"And that is?"

"Secrets I think you'll find to be of interest."

Hiiragi Tenri narrowed his gaze. "You are going to tell us."

"On one condition. I'll tell you all I know on one condition."

"What's your condition?"

The girl Natsuka closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath before opening them. "I want to join the Vampire Extermination Unit and become a user of a Black Demon Series."

"How the hell does a brat like you know about the Black Demon Series?" Kureto asked angrily, standing.

"I'm sure you know the history of the Kuragari family and their dealings with demons before Cursed Gear existed yes? You don't need me to give you a history lesson."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Sit down Kureto."

The general's harsh tone made him fall silent, but he was not happy. He sat again with a very distasteful look upon his face. Guren glanced back over at Kuragari Natsuka. Her fists her clenched tightly by her side and her stance still hasn't wavered. _'That kid must have gone through some serious shit to not be afraid of anyone in here.'_

"I'll consider you condition Kuragari. What secrets do the Akamoto have?"

She answered in the clear, steady tone again. "The Akamoto family are working with the vampires.

Silence.

A powerful family working with the vampires? If any other person besides her had said that, no one would believe it. Her voice was so sincere. Guren looked towards the general who's expression didn't change. Seishiro and Kureto talked among themselves while Shinya meet Guren's gaze with an uncertain shrug. After the moments of the awkward silence, they all looked back towards Kuragari Natsuka.

"What evidence do you have?"

She reached into her raincoat, pulling out a dark metallic case with a lock and slid it across the table towards the general of JIDA. Kureto was the one that took it up with caution and examined it. The lid had the words "private records" etched on in English.

"I don't know what's inside, but I'm guessing it will be of use to you."

"How did you come by this?" Kureto asked.

She hesitated just for a moment and Guren knew she was about to lie. "I stole it thinking it would be enough proof of the Akamoto family in cahoots with the vampires."

This time Hiiragi Tenri questioned her. "You want to join the Vampire Extermination Unit. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"You can't be thinking-"

He rose his hand to silence Kureto again. "Tell me why the Akamoto are working for the vampires."

"Before the Catastrophe struck, the Akamoto family had made a deal with the progenitors to all be spared. In return for doing so and for the vampires protection, the Akamoto house became a holding pen for humans that the vampires would feed off of and to preform experiments on them."

"How do we know you aren't one of their experiments?"

"I'm not. I have no reason to lie to you."

 _'Except for that little lie you just told about stealing that case,'_ Guren thought to himself with a slight smirk.

"We must verify that all you have told us is true. For the time being you will be detained as a precaution. If we find out that you have been giving us false information, we will execute you."

She didn't show any reaction to that statement. "I understand."

"If your words prove to be correct you'll be allowed to go through training to obtain one of the Black Demon Series weapons. If you survive. This meeting is over. Take her away."

Sanguu Aoi, who was standing quietly behind Kureto the whole time, took the strawberry blonde haired girl away and the rest of the room occupants left except for Shinya and Guren. He fixed his slicked back hair to it's usually mess and stood to leave until Shinya got his attention.

"That sure was interesting huh Guren?"

"I don't care. It seems like a pain in the ass to me."

"Is it just me or did she seem emotionless? I wonder what happened to her."

"I'll say it again I don't care."

Guren left the room before Shinya made a remark, but he followed right after him like a puppy and droned on about the girl. He really didn't care. But something about her stuck with him to the point of it becoming annoying. Shinya rambling about her wasn't helping either. Once he got outside, it didn't get any better. Two of his squad members, Sayuri and Shigure, were waiting for him and Shinya instantly started talking about the girl that showed up during the meeting. Guren walked pas them without any greetings.

"W-wait Guren-sama do we have any new orders?"

He stopped from Sayuri's question and looked at her. "None. For now we're still in charge of training the new recruits until further notice. Shigure do you have the written tests done?"

"Yes all finished."

"Good. One less thing I have to do."

He waved them off and went on his way towards his quarters in Second Shibuya High. Why he was made to be the one watching over a bunch of kids close to his age training is beyond him. The answers he always got were "You have excellent skills" or "You have potential to be a great leader". He's pretty sure it's just to keep him under a very watchful eye of the higher ups. Especially after what happened those years ago with Hiiragi Mahiru.

From the corner of his eye, Guren saw Kureto and Aoi leading a small group of soldiers leaving the headquarters. He had a feeling there were going to investigate what that Kuragari girl said is true of not. He doesn't see what the big deal is. Other than that one small lie, even he could tell she was saying the truth. Those eyes filled with hate, her face calm and steady, her stance almost like that of a noble...

"Gureeeeeen..."

His body tensed and he whipped around only to find Shinya with an innocent smile. "Don't do that Shinya."

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile, but you were really spaced out."

"So what if I was."

"You were thinking about Kuragari Natsuka right?"

"No I wasn't," he lied with a straight face. "Do I have to say it again?"

"I know I know you don't care. Though it must be important if Kureto-nii is going to check it out."

"Don't you have something you're suppose to be doing?"

"I can ask you the same thing Guren. Don't you have training lessons to watch over?"

"Can you get anymore annoying?"

"I still have a lot of years left to live so I can't answer that yet. Have fun with the training Guren."

Shinya patted him on the shoulder and went on his way. Guren stayed where he was, watching the world around him. It really didn't look like a deadly virus destroyed almost the entire human population three years ago or that there are monsters roaming the streets now. Who knows when the next big attack is going to be. Who knows if humanity really does have a surviving chance in this world. Everyday people go through life like nothing happened.

But can it really be called living?

* * *

 **Tada! Second chapter is done! Again sorry if it seems short and if there are any mistakes. I do my best to fix them. Not really the greatest fanfic out there but it is my first one so I'll get better! The chapters numbers (not on the fanfic itself if that makes any sense) are in Italian. Explained further on.  
I do hope you enjoyed it! Ciao amici!**


	3. TRE

**Hallo it's Masoyan again~ nice to see you here. Here we are with chapter 3. Yay for a longer chapter! The story title has importance too that will be explained later on. As will other things.  
Owari no Seraph doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Two days have passed.

Guren was summoned by Kureto to one of the interrogation rooms of the Shinjuku laboratories where the Kuragari girl was being held. It wasn't even 5am when he was called and he was feeling rather tired. Probably from having to deal with the new recruits who all think they're hot shit because they might get a Black Demon Series weapon.

The underlings saluted him as he passed down the secure hall to the only room currently in use. He entered with a yawn, seeing Kureto standing in front of the glass with his arms crossed. He didn't so much as even move or acknowledged Guren when he stepped next to him. On the other side of the glass was the strawberry blonde girl laying on a makeshift bed and she was passed out completely, wearing light blue patient clothes.

"What'd you bring me here for?"

"Everything has been verified. She was telling the truth. We saw several vampires swarming the area and we were able to identify the members of the Akamoto family among them."

"So now what?"

"Against my will, we're are going to have her trained. And you have been ordered to watch over her personally."

"Why the hell do I have to do it?"

"Those were the orders. Don't question them."

Guren grumbled under his breath yet held his tongue. He's never getting a break from these people. Unless he ends up dying in battle. But that won't happen. Mahiru won't let him die. What's so special about that girl though? Is it because she's a Kuragari and is that daughter of Akamoto Daito that she's being treated like some princess? Now that he thinks about it, he wanted to know how exactly she was able to make it to Shibuya all the way from Hinode without any sort of weapon. That definitely raised up a red flag.

"How do we know she isn't working with the vampires?" Guren asked.

"Though we don't know if she's an experiment or not, we had tests run on her already. There isn't any vampire blood in her, but we did detect a slight abnormality."

"An abnormality?"

"Yes, but we are unable to identify what it is at this moment. She has an interest to us. That is why you're watching her."

The shorter black haired man sighed. "Great another pain in my ass. It could be just some mess up in the testing."

"The test was run four times and it came up with the exact came results each time."

"Well shit. Is she human?"

Kureto stayed quiet for a moment, staring at Kuragari Natsuka. "We can't say if she is or isn't."

 _'She's possibly not human.'_ Guren watched her, feeling his stomach twist. "Why are we even allowing her to be trained Kureto?"

"Those were the orders. If she does prove to be a threat then kill her."

With that, Kureto left the room. Another experiment. She looked harmless enough on the outside. That does explain some things though. How she managed to make if here all the way from the Nishitama District in one piece and why she didn't show fear. It's almost sickening what both vampires and humans do to others in those experiments.

"Um G-Guren-sama?"

Sayuri's voice made him jump a little. "What is it?"

"The training is about to start soon."

"Alright fine. I'll be there in a moment."

"She seems kind of lonely doesn't she?"

Guren wasn't sure what she meant until she saw her staring at Kuragari Natsuka sleeping. "Looks like she's being lazy to me."

Sayuri blushed a little and avoided his stern gaze. "Shinya-san said that she's from the family that's known for curses and dealing with demons."

"And your point is? Let's get going before those stupid brats get anxious."

The light brown haired girl nodded and left before him. Guren stayed a moment, looking back at the strawberry blonde. He grimaced when he heard a female laugh in his head.

 _ **We should kill her now.**_

"Go away Mahiru."

 ** _She's dangerous. Kill her now._**

"And I said go away dammit. I don't want to deal with your shit either."

 _ **I'm only doing what's best for you my love.**_

"Leave me alone Mahiru."

The demon went silent. Dangerous possibly. Maybe he's ordered to watch and train her to see if she does show any signs of being something other than human. Either way, it's a royal pain in his ass.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

"Wake up Kuragari Natsuka."

The grey eyed girl rolled to her right side with a groan, her body still stiff from all the running and tests. She sat up, her bones creaking in complaints and stood to stretch out the tenseness as much as she could. It was the blonde haired Sanguu Aoi that was standing at the door with her blank expression and her arms behind her back. Natsuka rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slipped on the shoes they gave her and stood before Aoi. She was taller than the green eyed girl by a few good centimeters.

"We have verified that you were telling the truth and now I will be taking you to your quarters back in Shibuya."

"I told you I didn't have any reason to lie to you."

"If you come with me, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Natsuka took the pocket watch from the small desk and followed Aoi out the room. The guards stared at her like she was some animal, whispering again about her. She glared at some of the and they flinched. She found it to be rather comical that they were now scared of her. At first, she was just someone they thought was being testing for anything serious. And now after hearing she's from the Kuragari family, they all treat her like she's possessed.

When the two of the reached the outside through the unused back door, there was a Humvee waiting for them along with an underling driver with hazel eyes. Natsuka got in the back and Aoi in the passenger seat on the left, leaving the labs behind without a word. She noticed that the driver was a bit tense too. She wasn't quite sure if she should feel offended or not now. It's a normal human reaction to be stiff around something that posses a possible threat to them.

She glanced out the window with a sigh, watching the abandoned districts of the darkening day pass her by again as they passed through the defensive wall gate. Natsuka doesn't remember what the outside world looked like before the Catastrophe happened. Her father made her stay inside the house most of the time. It was usually empty except when elaborate parties were held. Even then she was made to stay far away from everyone. At least she had her mother and the house servants. She tried not the make friends with any of the humans that became livestock for the vampires. But there was one she got close too...

"W-we're here Sanguu-san."

The timid voice of the driver made Natsuka lean forward a little to see the other several stories tall wall loom over the vehicle. There were a few more guards at this gate this time she noticed. Aoi stepped out to speak with the one in charge as the driver nervously tapped his fingers in the steering wheel. He looked to be a few years younger than her and his dark brown hair mostly hidden under his cap.

"What are you scared for?" Natsuka asked calmly.

He jumped. "Ah w-well this is my first time going to Shibuya."

"You just finished your training then?"

"Y-yes I did. Are you really from the Kuragari family?"

"Is that all everyone is talking about now? And yes I am."

"I'm afraid so Kuragari-san."

"What's your name?"

"Oh i-it's Morioka. Morioka Katsuo."

"Nice to meet you under these unusual circumstances. Kuragari Natsuka as I'm sure you already know."

"N-nice to meet you too Kuragari-san."

"Natsuka please."

"Oh right of course."

The two of them fell silent when Aoi returned and the gate opened. All the guards saluted when the Humvee passed and vanished behind the gate. Barely a 15 minute drive and Natsuka was feeling tired again. They passed by the school and headed towards the JIDA headquarters, stopping at the front. Katsuo waved a little at Natsuka as she left the vehicle and hurried after Aoi. There weren't that many people out now and the few that were acknowledged just Aoi when she walked by and disregarded Natsuka. She kinda of takes that as a good thing.

They entered one of the elevators which headed up to one of the upper levels. Natsuka glanced aimlessly around at the moving container while Aoi stood perfectly still like a glass doll on a shelf. It was a little disturbing. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened the shorter blonde smoothly walked out as if someone hit the "on" button. Natsuka slowly went after her, looking down the hall that Aoi headed down. The walls were a greyish blue color and the wood floor was dark. Few lights hung along the walls and there weren't many doors; the ones there were a lighter blue color. The ones that they passed didn't have any sort of indication of what they were. Aoi stopped before the last one on the left, pulled out a key and handed it to Natsuka.

"Don't lose this key. This is your own room. We've provided all necessary things for you to live here."

"Why exactly am I staying here?"

"My superiors believe it's best with someone of your status to stay close for your protection. Training starts at 6am tomorrow. You're free to do what you want for the rest of the day."

Aoi left. The key looked like a normal brass key for any apartment complex. Natsuka doesn't like the idea of having to stay at the JIDA headquarters, but she's not going to complain about it. She unlocked the door and opened it to a slight surprise. The room looked normal. To the left of the door there was a small kitchen and a living room area before a large window. The right side had a large bed with another window to the side of it and a smaller room which she figured was probably the bathroom. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. It made her a little sick seeing such a pristine room. There were even a few sets of clean clothes laying on the bed. A desk rest against the wall of the smaller room and a nightstand took it's place on the right of the bed. The blue numbers of the clock read 8:49pm.

"All I want right now is sleep."

As she walked towards the bed, she stripped from the hospital clothes which left her bare. Around her neck with a sliver round locket that had the black sun on it. Inside was a picture of her and her mother when Natsuka still knew how to smile. It's been three years since her mother died. Three years since she last smiled and laughed.

She unclasped the necklace, placing it on the nightstand along with the pocket watch and removed the clothes from the bed which she laid on the floor. Her tired, slightly sore body flopped on the rather soft and well cushioned bed. As tired as she was, sleep wasn't all that nice to her.

It was 10:13pm when Natsuka finally managed to drift into deep slumber.

* * *

 **Tada! Third chapter is done! Natsuka's name means "summer flower" and there's a theme with her siblings names. They show up eventually. And her last name will be defined too in an up and coming chapter. Aoi is 160cm which is roughly 5'3" and Natsuka is 173cm which is around 5'6". Review maybe? No flaming please...  
I do hope you enjoyed it! Ciao amici!**


	4. QUATTRO

**Hallo it's Masoyan again~ nice to see you here. Sorry for the bit of lateness! I am actually quite surprised how well this story is doing. Thank you very much for reading and the review!  
Owari no Seraph doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

4:27am and Natsuka was already wide awake. She felt well rested though, more than she has in a very long while. With a yawn, she rolled to the side of the bed, sitting up and straightening her messed up hair. Two and a halfish hours until training starts. Cold shower, food then training. Sounds about right.

There were three sets of clothes left on her bed last night that were still on the floor. One were the clothes she should up in and were all clean now. Another was a grey school uniform with a skirt and all that she wouldn't dare to wear. Lastly looked like a set of typical gym clothes with a plan shirt and sweats. Her sneakers had be cleaned too.

"How nauseating..."

She took the gym clothes with her undergarments and headed into the somewhat tiny bathroom. The shower was just big enough for one person which Natsuka didn't really appreciate being slightly claustrophobic. She dropped the clothes on the floor, turned the water to cold and stepped in. Her body tensed for a moment from the frigid droplets then relaxed, resting her head against the tile.

The clear pearls of water fell down her cream colored skin, tracing over some scars as they did so. That man was always careful to make sure none of her beatings showed. The worst ones were on her back. Faint lines etched into her skin from a belt. She had been burned, bones broken, choked, almost drowned and starved. But every time she came back, her body had gotten stronger and the pain began to lessen. There were many times she could have easily given into the temptation of ending it yet the one thing that kept her living was the kindness and love of her mother.

"Such a lovely family isn't it?"

With an empty laugh, Natsuka shut the water off and left the shower, taking the white towel from off the hook and placed it over her head as she leaned against the wall. It's only a matter of time before she can get her hands on a Black Demon Series weapon. Then with that she can destroy all those manipulative vampire bastards. She quickly dried off and dressed herself, rolling up the sweats to below her knees and shook her head free from any remaining water as she left.

The clock now read 4:53am.

After she get's something to eat, it's off to whatever training starts today. Her stomach growl a little in agreement. She was a little thankful that the doctors gave her a decent amount of food while they were running one too many tests on her. When she asked why they were running test, they gave her the whole spiel that they were ordered to make sure she wasn't a vampire. When she asked about the results, they never answered. She's pretty damn sure that there isn't a single speck of vampire blood in her.

Before she left with room, Natsuka made sure she had the pocket watch and her mother's locket then slipped her sneakers on and exited, locking the door behind her. This place is going to take awhile to get use too. Everything being so perfect and clean just made her stomach twist. She still half expects this to be just a dream and when she wakes up, she'll find herself tied up in a dark corner.

"Isn't it early for you to be awake Kuragari?"

Natsuka tensed from a familiar voice and met a dark gaze that she has hated the moment she first saw it. Hiiragi Kureto was standing at the end of the hall with his calm expression, glaring poisonous daggers at the strawberry blonde. His stare was unsettling in more ways than one.

"Training starts at 6. I still need to eat and make my way towards the school."

"I wasn't quite expecting you to even bother getting out of bed this morning."

"What's it matter to you what I do? And what are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern."

He stayed for a moment, still glaring at Kuragari before leaving by elevator. Is she being watched? That was making her more uncomfortable than she already is. Every where she went at the labs, there was always someone from the Hiiragi family watching her. Kureto didn't show until the last day of testing though. But he's the one that makes her the most uneasy.

It seemed to take forever for the elevator to climb all the way back up to her. As it did, Natsuka decided that after todays training, she'll check her entire room for any sort of bugs. She also wanted to know what the hell the other rooms have in them. The elevator dinged, disrupting her thoughts and the doors slid open, revealing the green eyed blonde life like doll Sanguu Aoi behind them. Nastuka held back a grimace when she met her blank stare.

"I will be taking you directly to the school for you training after you have eaten."

"Is there a reason why you people are tagging me other than me being a Kuragari?"

"My superiors classify you as an importance."

"Now I'm some sort of exotic animal. How lovely."

"I suggest we get moving before you are late."

Natsuka hesitated just for a slight moment before she finally took a few steps forward. Aoi pressed the number one button and the doors closed for the decent.

 _'The people here are all creepy as fuck...'_

 **~0~0~0~0~**

"Guren-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Guren-sama please wake up."

"I am awake."

"It's 5:39am. The beginning of training is going to start soon."

Guren grumbled as he removed the file that was laying on his face and placed it back on his desk when he straightened himself. Sayuri stood in the middle of the room with a clipboard and several sheets of paper were attached to it. The files he had on his desk were of the student candidates for the Black Demon Series. There were only eight; three girls and five boys. Among them was Kuragari Natsuka. That was the file he was kind of reading before Sayuri showed up. He stared at her picture in the folder; those silver-grey eyes hateful and dark.

"This is going to be a huge pain in the ass."

"All of the candidates have passed the initial test including Kuragari. They all seem worthy of handling a Black Demon."

"But how many of them would survive the temptation?"

"Oh w-well a couple of them would I suppose. They have the highest resistance."

"Out on the battlefield, a man can quickly change. Your instincts change. Humans are naturally weak and rely on an outside source to make them stronger. Training isn't the same thing."

The black haired man pulled on his coat with a heavy sigh and left his office with Sayuri following. This isn't the first training session Guren has done. There was a previous class, but none of them passed. Lately it's been a struggle finding those with high compatibility with Cursed Gear. Even those that were recommended by the higher ups failed. To make matters worse, Kureto keeps getting on his ass about how he isn't doing a sufficient enough job and keeps making it sound like it's his fault.

As he reached the lower levels where training was being held, Shigure had joined him and went over the candidates current standings. The odd one out was Kuragari which was of no surprise to him. He highly doubts she'll be able to work with any other students thanks to that royal attitude of hers. He's betting that she'll be the first to go.

"Despite not having much interaction with any other students, it seems that Kuragari Natsuka is the top choice to be team leader."

The smirk that was on Guren's face vanished completely as he froze. "Say that again?"

"Kuragari Natsuka has the best qualifications to be a team leader," Shigure stated in he monotone voice. "Though we don't know as of yet if she is compatible with a Black Demon Series weapon."

"That damn princess with the shitty looking sour face might be a team leader? Tell me that's a joke."

"Look who's talking."

"I heard that Shigure."

"A-ah we should get going Guren-sama, Shigure-san. The students will be arriving soon."

Guren shrugged and stuck his hands in his pocket as he continued on. Even if Kuragari can't get a Cursed Gear, she can still be a team leader. That doesn't fit at all. Who would even listen to someone like her? That standoffish presence, snotty know-it-all attitude, eyes full of dark hate. He's really starting to hope she fails the training.

But he's wishes were crushed when he entered the classroom and the only person in there was the grey eyed, strawberry blonde new royal pain in his ass: Kuragari Natsuka.

* * *

 **Tada! Fourth chapter is done! It's a bit shorter sorry... Time for Guren and Natsuka to hate each other! Yahoo-yah! I'm sure they'll find a way to like each other eventually. It's still a bit early...reeeeeeeview? I got cupcakes~  
I do hope you enjoyed it! Ciao amici!**


	5. CINQUE

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ nice to see you again. So super duper uber mega sorry for being a bit late! Been pretty busy with classes and papers and tests and drama. Aaaaand my laptop decided to crash so I lost quite a bit of fanfic chapters...But that won't discourage me from writing!**  
 **Owari no Seraph doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Natsuka met the violet gaze of a man couple years older than her she recognized as one of the persons that was in the meeting room. Ichinose Guren. She had her his name spoken several times whilst she was having all those pointless tests run on her. She could already tell that the two of them weren't going to get along very well by his sour expression when he initially looked at her.

"Kuragari why aren't you wearing your school issued uniform?"

"There's no need for me to wear one. If you looked through my files, which I'm sure you have, you'll find that I already have taken all high school required classes and the exams and there's no need for me to continue taking them. So as such, there's no reason for me to wear the uniform since I won't be attending high school," Natsuka answered so calmly which made his brow twitch and she noticed.

"That's not an excuse. You're still a part of this school and you are required to wear a uniform."

"Weren't you listening? I just said there's no reason for me to."

"I don't give two shits about you being some homeschooling genius before showing up here. You're required to wear one while attending these classes Kuragari."

"I will not wear one."

"Why you little..."

"She's only provoking you Ichinose-san," Shigure told him. "Kuragari does have a point though."

"Doesn't matter. I hope you fail Kuragari."

"And I hope you get torn apart Major Douchebag."

If it wasn't for the door opening again he would have tried to attack and Natsuka was ready. Two male students walked in, looked at Natsuka then at Guren before quietly talking their seats. The next person to walk in was one that Natsuka recognized. The dark haired hazel eyed kid that drove her back to Shibuya Morioka Katsuo. She saw a smile break across his nervous face as he walked back to where she was.

"I-It's nice to see you again Natsuka-san."

"Katsuo I thought you said all your training was done."

He sat next to her with a shaky laugh. "Well actually a few days before meeting you I had past some test and I was asked to come here. I'm just starting today like you are Natsuka-san. Though I highly doubt I'll be able to handle a Black Demon Series weapon."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm always nervous. I suppose the Catastrophe and ending up alone does that to you. Breaks your sense of calm."

"You want to get stronger. That's why you agreed to come here right?"

"You're pretty observant Natsuka-san."

"One of the few qualities I have. Why else would you be here?"

Both of them attentions turned when a group of four students this time, two more boys and two girls entered. No one else payed any mind to her which was good and she didn't pay attention to them. Natsuka had a feeling this was going to be a small class which means some of them aren't going to survive the training course. Although, they are at an advantage seeing that she is a bit behind them.

"Looks like everyone is here now. I'll explain what we'll be doing over the next few weeks," Guren announced when everyone sat. "First is a physical exam and test to see how fit your body is to handle the strain of a Cursed Gear. Secondly, we'll be checking your emotional and mental state. Lastly is the combat training and a mock test. We will be thorough and yes some of you will most likely fail. Be lucky there might be a next time for you."

The students mumbled among themselves and Katsuo looked worried now. Natsuka could tell that physically he's not in the best shape. And neither is she. All that running through the woods nearly killed her.

"Unjo, Suzumine and Kuragari will go with Sayuri to a separate class while the rest of you boys will be in here. You have ten minutes before a doctor arrives to exam you gentlemen. The three girls can go now."

An auburn hair girl taller than Natsuka and a black haired girl the same height as the strawberry blonde got up and left the room followed by Sayuri and Natsuka. She heard a couple of wolf whistles from some of the boys as they passed and there was one with dark blonde hair that glared at her with forest green eyes. It seems that everyone around here except for Morioka is anti-Natsuka.

Suzumine was the black haired girl and Unjo the auburn. Natsuka noticed quite a big difference between the two. Unjo was quiet and nerdy looking type, keeping her distance from the rest of the group. While Suzumine looked like she had a stick up her ass as she walked all high and mighty which shouted 'I'm a bitch'. Natsuka was really glad she didn't end up like that.

"This will be such a breeze," the black haired girl Suzumine said with confidence in her voice. "I was one of the few that was recommended to this and I will succeed without failure."

"Unless you end up breaking a nail."

She stopped and looked back at Natsuka with big brown princess eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Did I not speak loud enough for you?"

"Listen you Kuragari bitch, I don't think you even deserve to be here. Unlike the rest of us you only got in this class is because of your family. Not because of all the hard work everyone else has done."

"Do you honestly think sitting in a class solving kindergarten math is going to help you against a vampire? Planning on using algebra to kill them?"

The other girl Unjo snickered a little and Suzumine's face went bright red. Sayuri was quick to pull the black haired girl away before she had a chance to say anything else or to do something. Natsuka grumbled angrily to herself as she followed moments later into another classroom that had a female doctor sitting at the front desk. She seemed to be in her mid 30's, but looked no more than 20 with a full mouth painted in red lipstick, pale brown hair cut short and very dark blue eyes reading the files on a clipboard. She glanced up as the three girls stood before her with Sayuri.

"So we have Suzumine, Kuragari and Unjo yes?" she stated clearly with a slightly monotone voice. "I'm Ashima, a doctor from the Shinjuku labs and I'll be overseeing you girls during the test. If you have any questions save them for later. I'll call you in here one at a time for your physical starting with Suzumine."

The black haired girl stayed put as Unjo and Natsuka dismissed themselves from the classroom and Sayuri stayed inside. Natsuka slid down the wall next to the door and sat as Unjo stayed standing. It stayed quiet except for the loud chatter of the boys further down the hall.

"Why do you want a Black Demon Series?" Natsuka asked, breaking the silence.

Unjo jumped a little. "Oh I um...I was asked to come here. Everyone is tested at the school and anyone that shows higher than normal readings are asked to train specifically for a Black Demon Series. Though quite a few don't make it so I've heard."

"It wasn't a choice then."

"Well actually I wanted to, but I never thought that I was eligible to join the Vampire Extermination Unit."

"What's your name?"

"My name? Oh it's Unjo Yukina. And you're Kuragari..."

"Natsuka. Just call me Natsuka."

"Alright Natsuka-san."

Back to the silence. Unjo stared down at the floor, shifting from one foot to the other in awkwardness. Natsuka closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. Though she won't admit it, Natsuka was feeling a bit anxious. Questions kept swarming in her head.

 _What if I fail all the tests?_

 _What if I fall to the demon?_

 _What if I let myself be taken over and hurt someone?  
_

 _What if I end up killing someone?_

 _What if I get caught by the vampires and experimented on?_

 _What if..._

 _What it...  
_

 _What..._

 _If..._

 _What if I want to be a demon?_

"Oi Kuragari bitch it's your turn."

The strawberry blonde slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Suzumine with a calm expression. She "tched" and took a spot on the opposite side of the door as Natsuka stood and brushed her clothes off before entering the classroom.

* * *

 **Again I am terribly sorry for the lateness. And for it being a bit short. But now I'll be doing a better job of updating much quicker now that I'm got most chapters written down. Review maybe? Possibly? Please?  
I do hope you enjoyed it! Ciao amici!**


	6. SEI

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ nice to see you again. Now that most things are recovered it's time for more chapters! The last chapter seemed kinda short sorry...thank you for sticking with me as long as you have. Check out my other fanfic if you have the time.  
Owari no Seraph doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"Kuragari Natsuka huh? I saw you a few times back at Shinjuku when you first arrived here. Odd creature aren't you? Running all the way from the Nishitama District. Strip down to your panties."

Natsuka did as she was told, placing the unneeded garments on a near by desk. As awkward as this was, she kept her face straight even as the cool air pricked at her bare skin. The doctor Ashima stood from her seat with clipboard at hand and circled around Natsuka. The strawberry blonde had noticed Sayuri's expression change to concern when she saw the scars on her skin. Ashima's face remained unchanged.

"It's a slight surprise you're still standing. Scar tissue evident from broken bones in your left arm and right leg. Healed lacerations on your back from a belt of some sort. Faint burn marks on upper arms. Bruising from recently broken nose and a scar across. Faint scarring around your neck. What hell did you crawl from?"

"Tha Akamoto house."

Ashima stepped before Natsuka standing several centimeters above her from her heels and rose her face up with a pen under her chin. Her dark eyes scanned her face more closely this time. She then took her right wrist, stared at it for a few seconds then dropped it and repeated the action with her left.

"Not suicidal it seems. Or have you tried other methods?"

"I've only thought about it. Haven't actually tried to kill myself."

"And another surprise. You can put your clothes back on now." The doctor sat back down as Natsuka clothed herself. "I saw the condition you were in for a brief moment when you first arrived. Then after you were cleaned and tested I took the liberty to examine you while you were passed out. Your physical condition is horrible. An weak body from an early birth with too much damage done over the years. I'm sure you already knew that."

"Are you telling me I shouldn't train?"

"Where did that come from? Despite your weak condition, you've got high mental resistance. In my honest opinion I don't think you'd last long on the battlefield. But perhaps with the power of a Black Demon Series that could change drastically. If you find a compatible demon that is."

"Does it matter whether I'm psychically strong or not?"

Ashima pursed her lips a little. "Yes and no. I've seen people torn apart from the power of a demon. Some because mentally they couldn't handle it and others because their bodies couldn't handle it."

"And your point is?"

"Let's take Suzumine for example." Natsuka held back a groan at the name. "She's an excellent student; high grades, popular with people, shows strong leadership skills and a calm mind. Her athletic skills are quite good as well."

"She a star student. So what?"

She chuckled a little. "But Suzumine has ego problems. She uses her status as a top student to sway others around her. That is what a demon will take advantage of and destroy her. But you are the opposite. As long as you can keep your mind stable then you've got no worries Kuragari. Bring in Unjo now."

Natsuka bowed her head towards both the doctor and Sayuri as she left the room and called for Unjo. Now it's just her and Suzumine. Natsuka went to were she originally was and sat, glancing at the black haired girl with her still pissy expression.

"You think you're so special don't you Kuragari?"

"What gives you that idea?"

Suzumine scoffed. "It's so obvious. You probably bribed someone to be here."

"And you probably blew someone."

That shut up the black haired girl. Natsuka shrugged her shoulders and stood, walking towards Suzumine and stopped before her.

"I don't care what you think of me. But if you end up on a squad, you'd end up killing everyone on your team with that bitchy boss attitude. And I hope that happens if you do and I want to be there to see it."

She pushed Natsuka back. "You watch your mouth. At least my mother didn't force her way into a rich family like some lowly slut."

Natsuka flinched. "What'd you say?"

"You heard me Kuragari. Your mother probably begged for your father to marry her like a needy slut. The Akamoto family is rich and your mother just wanted the money. She didn't even love you I bet!"

Natsuka wanted to punch her. Instead she held that anger back, grabbed the other girl by her uniform jacket and slammed her against the wall. She wanted more than just to punch her for mocking her mother. She could feel that anger rise and it took a lot of her willpower to hold it back and not give Suzumine a good beating.

"Wh-what are you doing? Let me go!"

"I hope you get killed by the vampires you bitch. Torn apart and bled out like a pig."

"Get off me now or I'll-"

"You'll what?! Don't give me that shit of you working harder than me to get here. You have no idea the hell I've lived through."

"And I don't care! You can't hurt me Kuragari. If you did then the Hiiragi family will lock you up."

Natsuka narrowed her gaze, but didn't loosen her grasp. "The Hiiragi can't touch me. I mean too much to them. You can mock me all you want. But if you even think about dissing my mother, I won't hesitate to knock some fucking sense into you."

"What are you doing Kuragari?"

Suzumine's smug expression and hearing Guren's voice made Natsuka finally back off, but she was still very angry. Suzumine straightened her uniform as she told Guren what happened. She made it sound like Natsuka just attacked her for no reason.

"Kuragari come with me."

Natsuka felt her stomach drop a little as Guren brushed past her down the hall, opposite of the classroom with the boys in it. Suzumine let out a low mocking laugh. She ignored that and followed after Guren with her head down. She didn't feel bad at all. At least not about telling Suzumine off.

"You're a handful Kuragari."

"Aren't you observant?"

"She was lying through her teeth, but don't think something like this is going to slide by me."

Natsuka rolled her eyes. "That bitch deserves to be punched."

"This isn't a laughing matter. You could end up on a team with Suzumine and you two will have to work together. If you pass."

"Does it sound like I'm laughing? She'd be a liability to the team and could cause more harm than good out on the battlefield."

Guren stopped and turned his head towards her. "You should be more worried about yourself. If you get on a team."

"You're rather confident that I'm going to fail."

"Being from the Kuragari family doesn't mean anything."

The strawberry blonde narrowed her gaze. "Well excuse me for being born Major Dickwad."

She didn't see him move when she was suddenly pushed against the wall with a steady hand gripping her by the collar, similar to how she pinned Suzumine. There was visible annoyance flickering in his eyes. Natsuka just smirked and that ticked him off even more.

"If you weren't so damn important to the Hiiragi family, I'd toss you out on the other side of the wall and leave you to the vampires Kuragari."

"A faithful dog to the Hiiragi huh? Why don't you toss me out and see what happens?"

Guren tightened his grip on her collar. "There are some answers I want from you so as much as I'd like to, I can't kick you out yet."

Natsuka yanked his arm away and got right into his face. "I've already told you what you needed to know. For the most part. Do I need to spill my life story out to you? What could you-"

He quickly silenced her with a hand over her mouth. "Not here."

The black haired man stepped away from her and went on his way down the hall. She wandered what he wanted do know. Does he know that she lied about something? It was just a small lie; saying that she had found the metal case. If she does tell him the truth, she has a feeling he'll blab to the Hiiragi. But some small part of her believed that he wouldn't do something like that.

What felt like mindless wondering the under halls of the school, Natsuka was lead to an office belonging to Guren. She was slightly surprised at the somewhat fancy and neat room. It was a very nice office. Double doors leading into a spacious room with a desk straight ahead and two love seats, one on each side and a coffee table in between. There was a large bookshelf lined with many books on the left. There was also a record player of some sort to the left side under a painting she couldn't make out. She did a small circle, trying to look at everything as Guren sat. Even though it reminded her of the Akamoto house a bit it didn't feel threatening.

"As long as the mutt stays faithful his master will reward him properly yes?" Natsuka sneered when she stopped before his desk. "I'm surprised that someone only a couple years older than him has such impressive status."

Guren ignored her jab. "Who gave you that case?"

"Come again?"

"I know you lied Kuragari. You didn't find that metal case did you?"

Natsuka flinched back a little. "What does it matter?"

"It's doesn't. But how am I suppose to trust someone like you who's family has been working with vampires? You could be hiding something very important that can put us all in jeopardy. So off the record who gave it to you?"

His violet gaze was dark and pierced through her. She can't tell him that a vampire progenitor gave her that journal case. That would sink her for sure. It took some time before she could look away from his stern gaze and glanced down at the floor.

"I can't tell you who."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not important." She met his gaze again, her own steady and calm. "I don't even know what's in that thing and I don't want to know. With all the shit I've seen and been through I don't care anymore what happens to the Akamoto family. I came here for only one reason and I'm willingly to work with whoever I'm thrown in with to kill as many vampires as I can."

He said nothing, but he noticed behind her stern gaze there was fear and even some pleading. As if she wanted him to not talk about her dealings with the Akamoto family. Kureto wasn't going to tell him anything and Shinya doesn't know. Guren wants to know what's really special about her besides being the offspring from a long line of those knowledgeable in curses. Then he remembered the anomaly Kureto mentioned to him. But he believes that she doesn't know about that either. He let out a breath.

"Fair enough."

"Is that all?"

"Yes for now, but there's something I'd like you to keep in mind Kuragari."

"And that's what?"

"I've been given orders that if you pose a threat to JIDA, that I have permission to eliminate you."

Her grey eyes remained steady and her expression stayed unchanged. A few moments of silence before a soft knock came from the door and in walked Ashima and another male doctor. Natsuka laughed quietly and dismissed herself from Guren's presence as the two doctors placed themselves in her former spot. But she didn't leave. She stopped just before the door and turned her head to Guren with the softest smile and the look of a beaten dog.

"I'd like to see you try Ichinose."

With a bow of her head Natsuka vanished into the hallway, leaving an eerily sad feeling in the air.

* * *

 **Tada! Sixth chapter is completed! Sorry if I miss any mistakes. I do my best to catch them. Thank you again for sticking with me for this long! Please review? Pretty please maybe possibly? I'll bake a super cake for everyone to share...  
I do hope you enjoyed! Ciao amici!**


	7. SETTE

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me again. I had to re-read this series cuz I got lost and couldn't write for some reason. But that's all fixed now and I'm back in action! Updates shouldn't take that long now. Thank you all very much for sticking with me. Have some delish super cake!  
Owari no Seraph doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"What are the results?"

Ashima and Guren were sitting in his office while the rest of his team and the students were in classrooms, taking turns getting asked a series of questions. They finished the psychical part of the training a couple days ago and as Guren expected, his favorite Kuragari didn't do well in that. Same with the auburn girl Unjo and the dark brunette boy Morioka. Ashima had all the papers on her clipboard, thumbing through them as she crossed her left leg over her right.

"A good batch of kids here. Probably the best one I've seen in awhile. I'm sure you're glad to here that Natsuka-chan is among the lowest in the physical tests."

"She'd be the first to go."

"Not necessarily."

Guren swiveled his chair around with an uninterested look. "And why would that be?"

"Yes she's at a rather big disadvantage with her poor physical state from both the beatings and naturally weak body. But if you took any of the other students and put them through what she went through, how many do you think would survive?"

"I dunno. Tell me."

"By my calculations, none of them."

"You're shitting me. Does it have to do with that anomaly?"

Ashima shrugged. "That I can't answer. Once it was detected, all the lesser doctors like myself where forced away. I'm not sure what it is, but Natsuka-chan seems to have a very strong will to live. I don't know the answer to why she does either."

"The vampires must have done something to her then."

"There's no sign of it. No evidence of experimentation in the slightest."

Guren fell silent. _'How can will alone make someone live with what shit that brat went through?'_ More questions and no answers. The thing that was bugging him the most was the anomaly thing. If the vampires didn't do anything, then maybe her own family did. But why? From the reports, she has three older siblings and none of them looked like they went through the same treatment as Natsuka. What is it about her that made her own family turn against her? And why was he even bothering with all of it?

"But I can tell you this."

Ashima's voice snapped him back to reality. "Tell me what?"

"Her mental state is impressive. To be able to stay calm and stone faced despite her past makes her a valuable asset. In my opinion, having stronger mentality is better than being physically strong when it comes to dealing with demons."

"Yeah yeah. If she can't keep up with the others, then it doesn't matter how good her mental strength is. She'll be dead weight to the team."

"You don't like her much do you Ichinose-kun?"

"No I hate her."

 _'Then why do I want to know more about her?'_

* * *

"S-sorry for taking so long. We're almost done here."

"It's okay I don't mind. Not like I've got anything else planned for the day."

"Right of course."

Natsuka was placed in a room with Sayuri who timidly showed her a different photos that varied from starving kids to bloodied corpses. She was also asked questions that specifically targeted her past. As much as she hated having to talk about her dealings with the Akamoto family, she answered calmly. She was wired up to check her brain waves and when she was asked said questions, the waves spiked a little.

"If you're family was in danger, what would you do?"

"I'd let them die."

"Y-you wouldn't try to save them?"

The blonde shook her head. "The only one worth saving is already dead."

Sayuri flinched back from the answer and the tone she gave. "I-I see. We're done now. Again, sorry for taking too long."

Natsuka removed all the wires and pads from her head as Sayuri gathered up the papers. She could tell the older girl was a bit shaken from the seriousness in her answers. And how coldly she replied when asked about the Akamoto family. There's no reason to hide her hatred for them after all they did. Siding with the vampires just so they could live.

"Can I...can I ask you something off the record Natsuka-san?"

"Sure."

"How were you able to live through it?" Natsuka's stern gaze made her shiver. "I-I'm sorry, that was rather rude to ask."

"No it's fine. I ask myself that too. Some part of me wouldn't let me die and even I don't really understand why. When my mother was alive, that's what kept me going. Now I dunno anymore why. To kill vampires sure. But wouldn't it be easier if I just killed myself instead of living through the torture?"

That dark question hung in the air as Natsuka stood and bowed towards Sayuri before leaving the room. She noticed Unjo and Morioka talking with each other and greeted her when she joined them.

"We're just about done with everything now," Morioka said with a look of relief. "Just two more things and we'll be finished with all the testing."

"Then it's the real deal for those that pass," Unjo added quietly.

"Even if some of us don't, there's still other things we can do to help right?"

Natsuka stayed quiet as the other two talked about what they'd do if they passed and if they didn't. Her mind wondered to those questions she was asked. She had a feeling they were more in depth than the other students questions. And she thinks she knows the reason why.

"Natsuka-san?"

She looked up at Unjo. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been angry looking since you showed up."

"I have? Oh sorry. Just thinking about the test that's all."

"What kind of things did they ask?" Morioka questioned.

"About my family mostly. Wanted to see how I'd react if they dug too deep into my past. Probably wanted to know if I'd break. I'm not that fragile."

"Pfft yeah right. All anyone would have to do is diss your mother and you'd lose it."

Natsuka groaned at the snotty tone of Suzumine, but said nothing. The rest of the students had gathered in the hallway after finishing their test. The black haired girl stood there with her brows furrowed and her arms crossed. That green eyed guy from earlier was glaring at her too. The others were interested to see a cat fight. She meet Suzumine's gaze with a nonchalant look.

"What? You going to attack me again Kuragari?"

"I'm tempted."

"Ichinose-san would have your ass kicked out of the training if you did."

Natsuka snorted. "Please spare me your lies. Ichinose sees you as nothing but an annoying sniveling bitch that can't wipe her own ass and has to have people grovel before her. He may say otherwise, but I can see it easy."

"What...how could...that's not..." Suzumine struggled to find the right words as her face went cherry red.

"Sure you've got good grades and people like you. But so fucking what. A vampire isn't going to be impressed and a Four Horsemen of John could care less. You use your status to push your way to the top and expect others to believe in your so called perfect skills. I bet once you're on the battlefield, you wouldn't know what to do. You'd let someone else fight while you sit back like a fucking coward and watch as others bleed because you're pathetic."

A hand came across her cheek hard and she was expecting that. The hit threw her balance off a little, but she stabled herself and faced the extremely flustered Suzumine.

"You better keep your mouth shut Kuragari."

"Or else what? You'll run to Ichinose in hopes he'll believe your bullshit?"

This time it was a fist to the same cheek that was slapped and it didn't stop there. Suzumine pounced her, causing her to hit the floor hard and slapped her face again. The dark memories flashed in Natsuka's mind of her previous beatings, but she pushed them back. She tasted blood in her mouth after another hit to her cheek.

"Suzumine enough."

Her hand stopped above Natsuka's head when Guren's came from the other end of the hall. She angrily got off of the blonde and stomped away in the opposite direction with teary eyes and a still red face. Natsuka sat up, wiping the blood from her mouth and looked up when Guren stood next to her with his usual glare.

"Why didn't anyone stop Suzumine?"

"Because that bitch Kuragari was asking for it," the green eyed boy replied.

"And that's a good excuse to let Kuragari get beaten by a fellow classmate, Sorazawa?"

"She egged on Suzumine. Anyone would strike back if they were bad mouthed. Kuragari's the one-"

"I don't give a damn if you all hate each other." Guren's harsh tone made Sorazawa shut up and everyone flinch. "You're going to need to learn to work together. If you don't, you'll just end up sending the whole team down with you. But if you got a death wish, you're more than welcome to walk outside the wall."

He glared down at Natsuka one last time before leaving down the way he came. He sure does show up at the weirdest times. The rest of them went their own ways while the strawberry blonde stayed on the floor bleeding from a busted lip. Morioka and Unjo helped her up and lead her down the same way Suzumine left. She wondered herself why she didn't fight back? There was a little voice in her head telling her not to and to wait for a better time to unleash her anger. She was pretty surprised that Suzumine got riled up easily.

"You really should be careful Natsuka-san," Morioka said when they reached the outside of the school.

"I can't help it. Not the best at dealing with other people. Especially ones like her."

"But what happens if you're on the same team as her? You'll have to work together."

"Heh that's exactly what 'I'm a dick' Ichinose said."

"Morioka has a point though and so does Ichinose-san. We can hate each other, but when the time comes we'll need to work as a team to protect humanity."

Natsuka stopped and looked up at the sky. "That's a lot to ask for from a buncha kids."

* * *

 **Tada! Seventh chapter completed! Pheeeeew so sorry for the huge gap between updates. For some odd reason I had trouble writing for this series. Major block but it's been smoothed out now hopefully. Please review? Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeease? Thanks for reading!  
Ciao amici!**


End file.
